Unique Ones
by Emberfox
Summary: "To save the clans, you give it fire. To save the unloved one, the fire gives him love." One cat comes from twolegs, and one from the forest. One looking for adventure, the other to escape the pain. They meet each other on a cold, breezy night...and love will blossom like the wind. Warning: LongFire yaoi, twoleg cursing, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So…It's been about almost 3 years I guess since I even published the prologue but as of now, I think it's time for me to remake everything. It's a new story. I'm sorry that you don't get to see the original LongxOC, BUT for those who like LongFire, then you're in luck. And for those who don't wanna read yaoi, well, I say DON'T READ IT! Hater's gonna hate, but I expect y'all to be humans and be kind in the comments. (besides, there's bound to be people who read yaoi…*points at the people who ship Dan and Phil, JohnLock, Revengeshipping, Pernico, and BonxRin* a whole shit load of them). Of course you'll see revisions because of some kind of thing that makes me feel like I have OCD and just wants to make every single piece of work perfect. So bear in mind. **

**I do not own the Warrior series, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Prologue: Love Makes it Grow

Damn it…this is more aggravating whenever I think of it. Thunderclan has not lose any territory since I became leader…and it's aggravating. We just lost territory in the Sunningrocks from Riverclan and although I'm relieved and thankful that none of our warriors were killed in the fray…from what experience tells me, there's a time when to attack and a time not to; leading to a bloodbath. I look up at the sky, hoping that Starclan will give me a sign, a star that will twinkle to me that they heard my prayers &amp; they have my answer. I hear paw steps from behind me and it had a familiar scent… it must be Spottedleaf. I look behind and in my relief it was Spottedleaf. "How is Mousefur?" I said to her in the wonders of what the condition of the warriors that returned from the battle. "The wounds are deep, but she is young and strong; she will heal quickly." Replied Spottedleaf as she padded next to me. "What about the others?" "The will all heal as well."

I sighed in relief but that still doesn't change the matter. "We are lucky none of our warriors were lost this time. You are a talented medicine cat Spottedleaf." I looked up at the sky once more and studied the stars and the moon. "This is a troubling night Spottedleaf," I said finally, "Thunderclan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader. These are the most troubling times that Thunderclan has faced in seasons. Newleaf has officially come and there have been fewer kits. If Thunderclan is to survive, we need new warriors as soon as possible."

"But the year has just begun," Spottedleaf pointed out. "There will be more kits when greenleaf comes." I thought for a moment. _She's right. There will be more kits when greenleaf but its still moons away...we need the warriors as soon as possible._ "Indeed," I said, "however, the training for the apprentices is extensive and can span for moons and maybe seasons. If Thunderclan is to defend itself, then we must have new warriors as soon as possible." I look at the sky once more… _I just hope they'll send me a sign. Damn it! There is a need of a miracle, I think's needed here right now!_ "Are you asking Starclan for answers?" the tortoise she-cat asked. "These are the times where we ask for the guidance of our ancient warriors." I began, telling her that in difficult times we ask our ancestors for guidance. "Have you spoken to Starclan yet?" I asked her, hoping that she had an answer. "Not for some moons."

I see a shooting star fly across the treetops. It rolled from one side of the sky into the other. I then saw Spottedleaf, her tail twitching and her spine bristled. My ears perked up and kept quiet as Spottedleaf continued to gaze up. After a few moments, she lowered her head down and she turned to me. "It was a message from Starclan," she murmured, her eyes having a distant look. "To save the clans, you give it fire. To save the unloved one, the fire gives him love." _Fire? _I thought to myself. _And…why love? How does this help us?_ "How is fire going to save us? It's feared by all of them, it brings destruction and death so…how?" "I do not know." She admitted," but this is the message Starclan has decided to share to me." My eyes are then fixed onto the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before Spottedleaf." I said to Spottedleaf, "If Starclan answered my prayers then, then it might be so… The fire will save our clan…but love makes it grow." _I hope that this is true. I just hope this is it. If we were to survive, then we need those two._

* * *

**A.N.:**

**I like to say thank you all for looking over this fanfic all over again; I know that it will be hard to understand but I hope you will continue on reading. So, review and leave a comment. And as always, Don't Forget To Be Awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**So…I am going to make new fanfics…hopefully I'm won't be taken over with life. And I'm add in lyrics of music. I hope you don't mind I just want music.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, or characters; Erin Hunter does. I do however own the O.C. character that you will see in a bit. I also do not own "I'm Not the Only One" by Sam Smith (he's like a god).**

* * *

Chapter 1: キティペット、見習い、戦士、そして輝くムーン。(The Kittypet, The Warrior, The Apprentice, and the glowing moon)

Rusty's POV

I suddenly opened my eyes instantly as the startling sound awoke me from the dream. It turned out that it was just food pellets being poured into both my bowl and Ky's. From that dream, I could feel the air rush into the scruff of my neck and it was the third time that same dream appeared but the mouse always gets away from me…I wonder why?

The sudden urge of hunger in my stomach prone me to get…whatever the heck these pellets are. As I ate, the food felt bland, tasteless, and a lot drier than

Keanu Reeves dry humor and I took a few bites of the food and then left.

I go out from the small door that separates my housefolk's house with the outside world. I guess, that's kind of a benefit but...it doesn't feel like its freedom. In a way, I find my solaces in the outside near the forest and yet, I don't even have the guts to get out of that fence. I feel that if I were to jump over this fence and into the forest…well, that's just that. I don't know what will happen, I would like to know but…how? I just look up at the sky, to forget about the idea.

The night was lovely though; I can see the stars glitter brightly in the nighttime sky without any clouds and its slightly cold and breezy. But the breeze was like an elegant dancer in that huge black box that my owner would watch. The wind is calm, relaxing, and at the same time, has the capability to It would just dance around a leaf and gracefully; it will end its dance with a gentle descent into the ground

Mum always told me this about the forest, how before she met my father, he would always have the same stare that I would always catch him off guard. Looking deeply into the forest, as if it is trying to enrapture him into its mysterious void. From what I hear from Dad, he said he had done it (but didn't mention anything else). While Princess ain't the kind of cat that would be interested in this; for my brother Ky, he would be more of the medial point of "want to know" and "doesn't give a shit". But for me…I wanted to know more. And staying here wouldn't be a great time, but of course in what the housefolk would say "Vous menez vontre destin. Saisissez votre jour, et de vivre."

I suddenly heard something moving around out there. What, or who, is out there? I lifted my chest up boldly, deciding to go out there to the forest. I crouched down for a moment and then leaped lightly down on the other side of the fence.

A voice broke the slightly silent night. "Rusty? Where are you going?" meowed my familiar friend. I looked up to see Smudge balancing on the fence. "Hey Smudge." I greeted.

"You're not gonna go into that forest are ya?" he asked.

"Well, it is only for a peek." I promised.

"Well," he yawned slightly as he stretched, "you ain't gonna get me in there. For god's sakes, it's bloody dangerous out there! But I've heard that Henry went into the forest and so did your brother " I scoffed slightly at him, _Of course Ky would. He's like Indiana Jones before the Crystal Skull destroyed him._ "Well that fat tabby never went there at all! I mean, he's been beyond his own bloody house since he visited the vet and now all he just does is eat, poop, and sleep like any other neutered cat."

"But really," Smudge insisted, "he caught a robin there!"

"Well," I began, "even if he did, it was way before the vet. Now, he's just more

pissed with the birds 'cause they disturb his dosing."

"Anyway," he went on, "he told me that there are dangerous animals out there. Like huge wild cats that eat live rabbit for breakfast &amp; sharpen their claws with the bone."

I just sighed a tiny bit. "Its only for a look. And…Ky's been gone for a while and I need to find him."

Smudge turned around to the fence and purred, "Well, I ain't gonna say that I didn't warn you! And also tell Ky _Bonsoir mon ami_!" and with that, he lunged off to his garden.

I gulped a little, I didn't know if I should do it but…what the hell. I guess the only way I could even settle my mind was to sing a little I guess. I never had a good voice, but I usually do it alone.

Longtail's POV

Tonight it was another night patrol. Redtail wanted us to go around our territory in case any of the clans attack. It had just been a few sunrises ago, and we're already in paranoia. I guess that's the common response. After all, it's been seasons since Bluestar became leader that Thunderclan lost territory from the other clans. Though the fact that we are in great demand of warriors, I feel confident. It's only been a few moons since the New Year started, almost a moon since newleaf began. Though the need of warriors in such a short amount of time is concerning. There's no doubt about it. Plus…I wanted to get away for a while, just to get away from the camp; bad memories.

So, I pad around this area, pretty new to what I am used to. I've just been a warrior recently, and never before have I taken this way. It was…lovely. Stones laid end to end in a pathway, on both sides of each end are full of flowers of various colors and shapes. These are the kind of flowers that medicine cats would never seen in their moons of the profession and as the moonlight makes the flowers glow slightly. The elegance of the nighttime sky illuminates many things its rays would continue to extend. It's a half-moon…my goodness, it's beautiful. I quickly climbed up the tree to see the stars and moon through the highest tree and stayed up there and listen to the air.

Suddenly, I hear voices. Voices that echoed from the trees, emanating from a closer area is…peaceful. It has this sound…this rhythmic tone just lured me in. As I got closer and closer, the voice's presence increases its sound. The voice it catches me off guard as I reach near the boarder to the twoleg nests to hear this one kittypet, one with ginger fur and a blue thingy one a strange spherical thingy. (I dunno how to describe collar and bell in cat. Don't blame me!). His eyes…oh Starclan; they're as green as a blade of grass. And as I try to get a better look at him, I heard this massive voice echo from his small body.

_**I have loved you for many years**_

_**Maybe I am just not enough**_

_**You've made me realize my deepest fear**_

_**By lying and tearing us up**_

_**You say I'm crazy**_

_**'Cause you don't think I know what you've done**_

_**But when you call me baby**_

_**I know I'm not the only one**_

_**I know I'm not the only one**_

_**I know I'm not the only one**_

_**And I know...**_

_**I know I'm not the only one**_

As he finishes, a cloud that had covered the moonlight floated away and I could see everything in detail. His pelt glowed brightly into the moonlight, he stands on this wooden fence that separates the twoleg nests and the forest; looking deeply into the sky. A soft gust of wind blew the trees that temporatily made me lose any sense of balance and I fall softly into a bush. He stops and then looks around; his eyes darting towards mine in slight fear. But what I notice was quite remarkable…he went down from the fence and came over to where I am. It was quite arcane really; I mean, kittypets don't really go down from the fences and explore the forest but it is indeed incredible.

He sniffs the air, scencing my presence from the scent of my pelt and the raised puff of fur that appeared on his back; he then turns away and wanders deep into the forest. _For Starclan's sake, he's gonna get himself killed. _I thought to myself as I silently stalked him into the forest.

**-Timeskip-**

Slowly inching my way closer to him, I notice a few things. First, I know that he has a mark on the left side in a shape of the sun. And another thing is that this kittypet is just…_I can't believe I'm saying this_…adorable. _Starclans sake Longtail! You're a tom, he's a tom how the heck would that work?_ I shout at myself internally as I got close.

I hear pawsteps coming from the southside; a familiar smell also appears as well. Greypaw…oh great! Suddenly, I heard yowling from where I was at; it was the kittypet. I couldn't help myself, but I needed them to just stop. But I held my ground, seeing that their fight is just...well, I'll just say that this kittypet can handle a fight pretty well. When the kittypet pushed Graypaw to the other side of the plain as I came in. "Graypaw! Stop this right now!" I called out to him and the two kits stopped. "Longtail? What are you doing?" "Well, preventing you from injuring a kittypet." The kittypet was confused, eyes filled with curiosity on what we're talking about. "Well, this kittypet happens to be a good fighter for a tame kitty!" He says cheerfully.

I couldn't help but groan slightly. I mean, he's has to be one of my half brothers that I love to death; but also a pain in the tail! "You just became an apprentice this morning! You realize that you don't know how to pounce correctly nor attack correctly." I then heard a slight sound for attention, the both of us turned at the kittypet curiously. "Um…¿hay algo yo necesito saber? Porque no sé nada que este bosque." Words unfamiliar to me began to shift my head to the side in confusion. What I could only say was "What" because I couldn't understand what he was saying. "I said if there's anything I need to know because I don't know anything about this forest. I'm just looking around…and maybe looking for a mouse."

I turned to the young kitty and placed a paw on his head. "I realize that, however you're not supposed to be here either. You're in our territory and also away from your nest. So I think you shoul-" Suddenly, I heard a yowl from Graypaw as he raised one of his paws and sniffed the air. "You should go," he directed his attention to the kittypet, "they won't be pleased if they see you hunting in our territory." _Oh jeez…great. Now we gotta get the scamp outta here. _"Graypaw, I need you to get the kittypet back to his nest. He'll lead you the way." "But Longtail-!" I interrupted him, pushing them away with my tail. "Quick. NOW!" I shouted at them as they began to run through the bushes. Then something came from behind the two stopping them from their tracks. "What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked them calmly but fierce. I bow down in respect of the leader. "Bluestar, I was about to telling Graypaw to bring him bac-" I was interrupted when Lionheart came in as well. "You shouldn't be this close to the Twolegplace, Graypaw!" his mentor said angrily. Graypaw looked down to his paws, ears faced down to his skull. "I know Lionheart. I'm sorry." The kittypet did the same action that Graypaw did earlier. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet." Bluestar stated that made our heads turn to each other in confusion. "We've been watching you two, includingyou Longtail. Now although you're not my apprentice and now a warrior, you were able to prevent any injury to those that are innocent like this kittypet." I was shocked, not expecting for Bluestar to critique me and with positive reviews. So I bowed my head again and I rose up. "Hey kittypet, Gray, you can get up now." I told them as I gave them the clear coast.

All I remember was a blur to me, I hear Bluestar critique the Kittypet's performance in the fight with Graypaw and how she's been looking upon him and his brother for quite a while, while the brother has quick agility and smell, this one has natural hunting abilities and keen eyes. And then, I hear Lionheart tell Bluestar to send him home. When the ginger reacted negatively to this, Bluestar lashed back as well. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!" The kittypet's face darted to Graypaw's terrified face and Lionheart stepped to Bluestar's side. His pride instantly faded and…I felt like I should help him. "Bluestar. He doesn't kno-" "I am aware of it Longtail." The kittypet told me calmly, "I was not aware of your predicament is. I'm sorry and I will never hunt here again."

This kittypet is one of the weirdest people that I ever met. "You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty." I nodded in agreement. I padded up next to him and sat with both Rusty and Graypaw. "Now, I'm going to tell you a little story about our clans. This is the area where Thunderclan controls. The territory spreads from where we are right now to…what was near the river. Lost that from one of the clans a few sunrises ago; another lesson for you. We're competing with other clans for food and resources. With this year, food's getting very scarce. And give in mind that our clan is huge. It's huge for us to take care of our members, but not enough food to sustain them." I turned to his face to see marvel in them. "Then…are you all warriors." Lionheart shook his head slightly, a smirk on his face. " Not exactly. Some are too young, some are too old, and some are too busy taking care of the young." Lionheart stared at Bluestar calmly and gave looked back at Rusty. "Well you seemed interested in this. Would you like to join Thunderclan?" And then things got…interesting.

* * *

**A.N.:**

**God, I am already tired with all the typing that I made and improvised and created random shit that spanned 2 chapters in the first book. Now…I got the plan worked out. The first chapter is 2 chapters (Chapters 1 &amp; 2), and the second one is a continuation of chapter 1 which will bring Ky into the picture. I am ready to relax for bit because life.**

**Now I hope you Favorite, review, and send me a PM on how I can improve my writing. Now, thank you very much again and as they day it in the internet: "Don't Forget to be Awesome!" **


End file.
